


天上月

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou





	天上月

00.  
你喜欢那首诗吗——说梅花落满南山的。  
我喜欢的，虽然并不是很喜欢诗里说的事，想想啊，花瓣落下来，红的白的，满地都是，又不是落在大理石地面上，最后到底不好看。黛玉葬花，真是怎么写得出来，不过除了那一个故事以外，甘露之惠仍旧是有的，只是领受深恩的人已不痴了，没有人再说什么偿泪偿命的蠢话。  
所以我不想你了，梅花在枝头上就好好的，不用落，也不该笑，开着就是了。  
  
01.  
王月恒是万人如海一身藏的那种女孩子，至少她自己总是这样说的。  
“我活得和大多数都不太一样，自己心里明白，也是很乐于接受的，只是不想别人窥探，解释起来麻烦，所以最好没有人看我。”她告诉宁馨，平平淡淡又字斟句酌。  
宁馨觉得她说这话的时候会有一种故作的姿态，却没有证据（然而即使有，她也不该说出来）。唯一可以笃定的是，王月恒确实很在意别人怎么看她，偶尔宁馨和她的观点有了冲突，哪怕只是小小的一点，隔了几天，她一定会拿了全套的论点论据来，要么是作为自己的佐证，要么，就夸宁馨说得真好。  
“是小事，你怎么这样在意……”  
“因为是你说的呀。”  
最初的时候王月恒这样回应宁馨的疑惑，宁馨总觉得这种情话似的解释是不能全信的，最多信七分，却挑不出可信的究竟是哪七分。直到很久以后才想，大概是，“因为是别人说的”。  
那也是尚且值得王月恒在意的那种“别人”，宁馨想通了，又这样告诉自己。她见过王月恒对真正不相干的人，心里有没有郁结不得而知，面上是一点不露的，譬如有时候，甚至懒得解释自己的名字。  
如果王月恒真的那样懒怠于解释什么，名字便是她一生之敌。那是《诗经》里的典故。“如月之恒，如日之升，如南山之寿，不骞不崩”，出自《小雅·天保》，据说是一首恭祝君王亲政的诗，君待臣，臣报君，差不多就是儒家的那一套意思。对了，常说的“寿比南山”，是这么来的。她这样和宁馨说过。  
后来宁馨去她学校，等在宿舍楼下。王月恒那天似乎也没有刻意打扮，头发披着，套了件大红的风衣，里面是常穿的黑色连衣裙，一贯地不化妆，只涂口红——阿玛尼红管500，宁馨知道她只有这么一支闪闪发亮的唇釉。正从室内的阴影里迈出来的时候，迎面来的人和她打招呼：“月恒，你又打扮这么漂亮，去哪儿呀？”  
“哪有，只是和朋友出去一趟。”她笑着，颔首，错身，过去挽宁馨的胳膊，注意到宁馨多看了那人几眼，很无奈地，才说，“是同学，特别自来熟。”  
宁馨“嗯”了一声，没多说。  
如月之恒，念“月庚”，不念“横”，没文化，还难听。  
  
02.  
王月恒瘦了，却不显，算是吃亏地瘦在看不见的地方。一路上宁馨和她十指相扣，松开时指尖无意识地一勾，将她中指上的戒指带得转了半圈。王月恒低头，又飞快地抬起来，一无所知似的仍是和她说闲话。她们一人一杯奶茶，吸管从塑胶纸里剥离出来的声音在王月恒手中呲啦作响，然后啪的一声，利落地戳下去，那时候戒面恰巧对着宁馨的方向，已经正过来了。  
宁馨说：“我是投奔你来的。”  
“好呀，”王月恒笑了，眼睛亮亮的，可她很清楚这是玩笑话，接着就问，“多久？”  
“一个月。”  
宁馨盯着王月恒，看见她的光芒转瞬打了折，掩饰成惊讶与疑惑：“这么久……你来有什么事吗？”  
王月恒实在是举手投足不出正轨的年轻人，也许比起同龄人她已经不算狭隘，可是毕竟只看得到那些，出不了圈子。什么年纪做什么事，王月恒不会认同这句话，可她却只能看得见那么些事。  
宁馨什么都没说，摇头，抿着嘴笑，整齐的牙齿咬平了吸管。她不说，王月恒也不问，尽管知道那是一贯“你不说我不问”的、被她自己解释为“尊重”的东西，宁馨偶尔还是会觉得愤愤不平。她不想让王月恒看见吸管上白白的印痕，索性一口气喝完，空杯子丢进垃圾桶，才勉强平了心气，说：“我租了校门口的房，看导航，比你宿舍还靠近教学楼，要不要过来住？”  
王月恒在和最后的椰果作斗争，声音很大，本来淹没在街上闹腾腾的喧嚣里也不觉得什么，被她一关注，就脸红，犹豫一会儿，才说：“好，那我一会儿回去拿点东西。”  
其实她没拿什么，上楼又下来，就一个袋子，说是多的衣服不好带，以后还是回来换了再过去。宁馨想起来王月恒细致起来上下午都要换一套装束，这样一来，和她住，说是“靠近教学楼”，反而更麻烦。  
那么在王月恒心里，就是专门去陪她的了——麻烦，又不好说出来，只能迁就，像是研磨心里的一根刺，反正磨不出珍珠来。  
何必呢。宁馨在回去的路上心不在焉地想，然而这句话要是问出来了，哪怕是在心里，都觉得不好看，毕竟，真说起来，她自己又何必呢。  
何必招惹王月恒。  
  
03.  
宁馨有时觉得是她招的王月恒，有时又觉得，是王月恒惹的她。听过“守株待兔”的故事吗？就算后来的农夫满怀不义的恶念，可最初的树桩又有什么错。  
不分青红皂白撞上来的野兔是真的傻啊，宁馨叹气，不得不承认此时沉溺的自己是不愿意这样评价王月恒的——女孩子刚洗了澡，穿毛绒绒的长睡裙，坐在桌边写字，在她的位置只看见侧脸，专注而温柔的，不知做预习还是什么，很久，一眼都不走神看她。  
要她带着一点微妙的恶意去评价王月恒，那也只能是背后，遥隔在千里之外看不见的时候，那时候王月恒也看不见她，又凭什么死心塌地相信呢。她会想起俗话里说的，把这小姑娘卖了，会不会还反帮着数钱。  
会的吧。然而宁馨到底没有过那种意思，只能小心翼翼地再将那些念头都收起来，无可奈何地怜惜，碰上她，这算什么的呢。  
然后王月恒搁笔站起来，还是不看她，收拾纸笔和书本。全妥当了，回头，眼里映着亮亮的灯，冲她笑，上床来，蹭她：  
“想什么呢？”  
“想你。”宁馨没说假话。  
但是王月恒没有信，也不是不信——其实她对宁馨一贯都是这样的，反正她说，她听着就是。她不知道怎么接话，就索性沉默，很疲惫似的闭上眼，顿了顿，又忽然仰起头来，吻宁馨的耳垂。  
宁馨怔了怔，便笑：“做什么，不像你了……还是睡吧。”  
王月恒当即伸手关了灯，快得像是正等她这句话，笑出低低的气音，没来由地让宁馨觉得她松了一口气。  
“什么呀，你乱想。”  
宁馨在黑暗里凭直觉伸手摸她的脸，热了，她的手一直伸下去，锁骨再往下，就是绒毛——睡裙太长了，她想，进退维谷。  
王月恒没有动，好一会儿，下巴尖儿移过来，正蹭过宁馨的指甲盖，来回地摩挲。  
宁馨将手收回来了，想想，又再伸过去，掖了掖被子，说；“晚安。”  
“真睡啦？”王月恒的语调里带一点笑眯眯的影子，手臂伸过来环她的腰，在布料摩擦的声音里紧接着就说“晚安”，不给她回答的机会。  
宁馨大概还不习惯这样相拥入眠的姿势，等了很久都没睡着，不想惊动了王月恒，于是又不敢转身。也不知道过了多久，王月恒慢慢收回手，翻身背对着她了。  
宁馨猜她与她是一样的，又比她更不好意思放开，所以才这样装睡，想必要装得坚定不移才好的，这会儿，无论如何也要做足无知无觉的姿态。  
于是她轻轻地说：“我爱你。”  
  
04.  
王月恒以为自己昨夜睡得好极，甚至做了美梦，第二天之所以会觉得困，全怪专业课无聊。下课前半小时她给宁馨发消息，问晚饭去哪儿。宁馨过了一会儿才回，说在校外办事，要是没课了，索性出来吃，她今天顺利得很，要请客。  
干干脆脆应下以后，王月恒在剩下的十来分钟里从银行卡余额看到花呗账单，算了不知多少某个数字乘以三十的账，其实到头也没算出什么来。  
最终还是宁馨买单，其实王月恒该算的是乘以十五，她或许是一时脑筋转不过弯，或许，又是别的什么说不清楚的小心思。  
她始终也没问过宁馨办的什么事，始终都不知道，近一个月时间，每次宁馨说这话，都在短租房里，刚换了衣服化了妆，准备出门。  
王月恒只是断断续续和宁馨说她自己的打算，她拿得定主意，很少徘徊不定，将日后的几条路一个个都排好了，轻轻松松地说给宁馨听。  
你呢？  
她一直都没问这一句，是在等宁馨自己说起。  
王月恒晚上不常有课，然而回屋里照例是要学习的，宁馨有次随手翻了她的书，她回头：“那本我还用不上，你要是看，就先拿去。”  
宁馨笑笑，放下：“你的专业书，我哪里看得懂。”  
“噢……”王月恒沉默了一下，才说，“也是，隔行如隔山。”  
只是她本来以为，她们原先就兴味相投，如今，不是说文史不分家吗，何至于呢。  
宁馨将她的那片刻出神看在眼里，忽然明白王月恒与她说那么多，其实很想等她去找她。  
她怎么能这样天真？明摆着，王月恒想要童话里的故事，她们各自前行，攀登，到了山顶上，一回头，就能牵彼此的手了。想到这儿宁馨忽然就笑了，什么“万人如海一身藏”，都是文人习气，骄矜地，说来骗人的话。  
又或者是迁就她，她才是人海里浮沉的那一个，不该是王月恒。  
宁馨说：“其实这个月，我是来和你告别的。”  
  
05.  
这时候王月恒猛然回头看她，桌上的手机又忽然响了，是她们都喜欢的一首歌，她伸手去拿，半天没摸到，才又转头，指纹锁不知怎的按不开，手忙脚乱好一会儿，才摁掉了。  
看在宁馨眼里是觉不出慌张的，她只觉得那一连串动作静得很，几近僵硬了，落在副歌里。那首歌唱的是知己的故事，年少轻狂一携手，都有最盛大的梦想，想要的是青史留名——这样不切实际的故事。  
“电话吗？有事你接，没关系的。”宁馨这才不紧不慢地说了一句。  
“没，闹铃。”王月恒看着她，“告什么别？”  
“你知道我意思了。”  
“我不知道。”  
王月恒站起身，像往常一样地，在睡前的时候收拾书包。宁馨又静静看了一会儿，桌前的灯光晃眼，看不清她的动作是不是像小说里一样的失去了伦次。  
“你明明也知道的，我们不合适，就这样。”  
王月恒背对着她，很久没动，拿起手机来，电量警告的红色指示灯一闪一闪，她叹口气，将那个突兀不合时宜的闹铃删掉——  
本来，想问问她以后的打算。  
她将手机塞进双肩包的侧袋里去，说：“那我走了。”  
好在今天回得晚，衣服都还没换，不然穿着睡裙，也太狼狈了。她不想拿恶意揣度宁馨，却还是忍不住地想，宁馨这时候说，是想把她赶出去的么？说完了这样的话，她又怎么好再睡一晚上呢。  
宁馨在床上坐直了，定定地看着她——也许她本来是以为王月恒不会这么快同意，还会再耗一晚上时间，第二天再好好告别，她的火车票早订好了，拖到明天，恐怕仓促。  
“月恒——”她还是忍不住，“这么晚了，宿舍不是有门禁？你去哪儿？”  
王月恒笑笑：“没事，谢谢，我去通宵自习室就行。”  
宁馨不再有说服自己反对的理由，于是翻身下来，走近了。  
她们各自的背后，窗前门前，都有灯，站得这么近，想必看彼此眼里，都是亮亮的一颗星，真好。  
“你记不记得你曾经跟我说，宁馨这个词，是这样的意思，本来不带褒义，没有宁，没有馨。”  
最后她说：“月恒，我也就这样了。”  
  
06.  
“你临别还说了这样的话，我若不殷勤重寄词，倒显得不好看了。《庄子》里有句话，‘送君者皆自崖而反，君自此远矣’——这屋子的窗不对着我要走的方向，一会儿门关上，我们就远了，是不是？那我走了，你以后多保重。”  
门是王月恒关的，很用力，其实她不是自此而远的，宁馨听见外面，三分半钟的哭声。


End file.
